


To The Only One I've Ever Loved

by Kathendale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hayden is a bitch, Hayden sucks, Hayden's a whore, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, I fucking hate the word homophobia, M/M, Oops I went on a tangent :D, People aren't scared of gays, Surgery failure, Surgery not successful, Tara has brain cancer, Theo has a dangerous heart condition, They hate on them, What's new, heart surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: Theo keeps a small box, the last thing his sister gave him before she succumbed to the will of cancer. What does he keep in their? Letters. Letters for someone who doesn't realize what's happening until it's too late.(This idea is based off a movie which is based off a book called 'To all the boys I've loved before' by Jenny Han.)





	1. Excerpt of Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wip. This is a small excerpt from the first chapter. The chapter is still in works

_Dear Liam,_

_I've loved you ever since we were young. When you stopped that boy from kicking me, I felt a warm fondness in my heart. As I grew, I realized it was more romantic than friendship. How you'd stand up against people who attacked me for my heart condition, by the people who thought I was too weak to hold my own. You always were there for me. But you chose Hayden Freshman day. You pushed me away. Told me it was all a facade to make you seem like a genuine guy. Now that you have Hayden hanging off your arm, you seem content. Happy. As long as you're happy, so am I._

_Love, Theo_

* * *

 Theo sighed sadly. He held the little [box](http://musiquemakers.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/storage-box-wood-international-concepts-target-throughout-toys-idea-9.jpg) in his hands, turning it over and over. It was a simple little thing, it was just a plain grey box. But it meant so much to him. It was the last thing Tara had given to him when he was eight, before she went for a surgery that took her life. It had been a new therapy that the doctors were willing to test on Tara, claiming it would completely eradicate the tumor in her head. Instead, it frayed her brain, also making the tumor double in size. His mother and father were forced to shut off Tara's life support for financial reasons. Even if they were given 5 million dollars as compensation, it couldn't make up the fact that a bunch of immature doctors had killed her. Now, his parents were shells of who they once were, mindlessly wandering through life, only making sure to keep him alive. His heart kept getting weaker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's first day back.

_ Dear Liam,  _

_ I miss you. Remember when we were just kids? Everything was fun and great. But then this summer, you left me alone. You abandoned me. I don’t understand, why did you do this? I had something to tell you…... _

_ From,  _

_ Theo _

* * *

 

Theo sighed sadly. He held the little  [ box ](http://musiquemakers.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/storage-box-wood-international-concepts-target-throughout-toys-idea-9.jpg) in his hands, turning it over and over. It was a simple little thing, it was just a plain grey box. But it meant so much to him. It was the last thing Tara had given to him when he was eight, before she went for a surgery that took her life. It had been a new therapy that the doctors were willing to test on Tara, claiming it would completely eradicate the tumor in her head. Instead, it frayed her brain, also making the tumor double in size. His mother and father were forced to shut off Tara's life support for financial reasons. Even if they were given 5 million dollars as compensation, it couldn't make up the fact that a bunch of immature doctors had killed her. Now, his parents were shells of who they once were, mindlessly wandering through life, only making sure to keep him alive. 

* * *

 

Theo gasped in agony, clutching his chest as his heart beat erratically. “Not now, not now.” He muttered, his hand shaking as he dropped his pen, groaning weakly. Theo ground his teeth together, taking deep breaths as he tried to focus on steadying himself. As soon as he could stand he grabbed the water bottle on his night stand and took a long sip, his eyes heavy lidded. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and still not a word from Liam since the start of summer. Theo picked up his phone, frowning at it as though it had personally wronged him. He had sent just short of a hundred texts to Liam over the summer, only ever getting a ‘I’m too busy right now, Theo. Stop bugging me.’ He had tried getting in contact with Liam’s best friend Mason Hewitt, but he was apparently ghosting his best friend as well, who said he hadn’t seen him at all over the summer. He had even dropped by the Geyer household with a homemade cake, only to be greeted by an apologetic Jenna Geyer who explained that her son wasn’t home. He had simply left her the cake, asking her politely to ask Liam to call him. He never did. Theo looked at his clock, which read nine o’clock. He climbed into bed, turning off the light and slipping into sleep.

* * *

 

Theo woke up, the room only slightly light. He looked over to his clock squinting, reading out five am. He grunted, rolling out of bed and stumbling over to his closet. Theo tiredly pulled out black faded jeans and some sort of band shirt that he didn’t bother identifying. He grabbed his backpack off the desk before walking downstairs, to where his mother was cooking breakfast. He nodded and thanked her for the food and slowly ate, going over a list of what he’d do if he saw Liam that day. Sure, he was going to be a senior at Beacon Hills High School, but he was only 17, having skipped a year. Theo jogged to the bus stop, and soon arrived at school.

* * *

 

Theo smiled when he got inside, greeting Mason and his boyfriend, Corey Bryant. “Have you heard anything from Liam?” Mason asked, tilting his head. Theo sighed sadly, shaking his head.  “N-.” Theo froze in shock as he looked to his left. There was Liam. With Hayden. The well known school whore who was nineteen and had been held back. Kissing her. For the rest of the day, Theo moved robotically throughout the rest of the day. He sat with Mason, Corey, and their friends at lunch. At the end of the day, he went outside to sit and wait. When his bus number was called, he trudged out of the building, backpack slung over his back. Theo opened the door with his key, gently putting it in the key holder. He stomped upstairs, flinging his backpack onto the ground before flopping on his bed, sighing. He reached under his bed, searching around until he found the little box. He opened it, looking at the black and white photo of Tara smiling serenely sitting on a swing that he had taped to the inside of it. He pulled out a piece of paper, and began to write down his emotions from that day. 

* * *

 

_ Dear Liam,  _

_ I've loved you ever since we were young. When you stopped that boy from kicking me, I felt a warm fondness in my heart. As I grew, I realized it was more romantic than friendship. How you'd stand up against people who attacked me for my heart condition, by the people who thought I was too weak to hold my own. You always were there for me. But you chose Hayden today. You pushed me away. Told me it was all a facade to make you seem like a genuine guy. Now that you have Hayden hanging off your arm, you seem content. Happy. As long as you're happy, so am I. _

_ Love,  _

_ Theo _

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come


End file.
